Personal computers, intelligent terminals, controllers, word processors and many other types of electronic products which incorporate a central processing unit may require one or more diskette drives. The function of a diskette drive is to transfer information from removable disks, called diskettes or floppy disks, to the memory of a processor or to store information received from the processor's memory. Generally, many of the above-identified products when sold are equipped with a single diskette drive, but almost all reserve space for a second diskette drive to be added sometime in the future. Mounting of the second diskette drive in the product already in the field is usually a time consuming and cumbersome procedure and space which eventually may be occupied by the second drive is usually not usable for any other purpose and thus is wasted.
Diskettes come in various sizes all the way from 8" down to 31/2" in diameter. Typically operators of the equipment utilizing diskettes have a number of diskettes which they use repeatedly on a regular basis and thus like these diskettes to be conveniently located near the equipment. While stand alone storage units for diskettes are commercially available in various sizes and shapes, generally, operators do not have or do not want to take the time to put them in and take them out of these separate storage units and usually keep the diskettes on the surface supporting the equipment or on the equipment itself where the diskettes are likely to be damaged or easily mixed up with papers, etc. and thus difficult to locate when needed.